


Lights out

by RiethTheLost



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, F/F, afraid of the dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 22:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11678685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiethTheLost/pseuds/RiethTheLost
Summary: Watchpoint: Gibraltar suffers a power outage in the middle of the night. Due to it's timing, not many people actually notice.One-shot.Same timeline as Rebuilding from Scratch- takes place after chapter 9.





	Lights out

With a whine, the lights in Gibraltar went out. Sombra, on her way back to her room from grabbing food, stared up at the lights as they went out, and grimaced. It wasn't that she was _afraid_ of the dark, she just hated the loss of control that came with not being able to see. And of course, her fear of loss of control manifested itself as the icon that had haunted her dreams for years. In the darkness, she saw the eye staring at her. Its gaze pierced her, and she felt extremely small. Starting to hyperventilate, she backed into a corner, and hunched down,staring out into the darkness. With a whimper, she hoped the power would be back soon. She tried to force herself to remain calm, and above all else- don't cry. It would be beyond embarrassing to be caught crying in the corner, in the dark, like some child.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Across the base, Lena slowly lifted her head out of Emily's chest. The power going out had caused the Chronal Accelerator's charger to let out a beep, which, combined with the actual whine of the power loss, had woken her. She climbed out of bed, pulling her nightshirt back into place. Looking around, she realized the power was out. Emily sat up a moment after.

"Mmm... Lena? Are you ok?" Emily followed her out of bed, pulling her own nightshirt on and picking the Chronal Accelerator off the charger. 

Lena nodded, then looked at the door to their shared room. "Yeah, I'm fine Em, but... do you hear someone crying? It's faint but, it sounds like it's coming from the mess." She stepped through the open door, and Emily followed.

Emily listened for a moment, then looked down at herself. "Yeah, I think I do... Egh, Lena you got drool on me."

Lena laughed as they continued. "Hardly the worst thing I've got on you, Em."

Emily snorted. "Yeah, that's certainly true. I still remember the first time I went down on y-" She was cut off by Lena's expression, and she started laughing.

"Em! That's hardly an appropriate subject to discuss where other people can hear." 

"Relax, Lena, it's the middle of the night. No one else is awake."

"You mean except whoever's crying we heard?"

Emily shuddered. "Who'd be crying at 2? You sure this watchpoint isn't haunted or something?"

They entered the mess hall, and Lena immediately put her arm across the opening to prevent Emily from going further. With her other arm, she pointed into the room. In the far corner, glowed something pink. Most of it's body seemed to be blurry, but the glowing face was obviously the shape of the skull. They looked at eachother briefly, before Emily whispered. "You uh... think we should go back to our room? I don't want to scare a crying ghost- I've read too many horror stories to think that might be a good idea."

The figure's head snapped over to look in their direction. Clearly it had heard them. Both Emily and Lena jumped. Then it spoke, and they relaxed. "H-hello? Who's there?" They both recognized the voice.

Emily sighed in relief. "W...wait... Sombra?" She stepped past Lena, and smiled reassuringly. The glow of the accelerator in her hands lit her up enough to discern her features. "What're you doing hiding in the dark?" She handed off the accelerator to Lena, then kneeled next to Sombra. For a brief moment, Sombra recoiled, then relaxed when her rationality broke through the fear. 

Lena kneeled on Sombra's other side, setting the accelerator down next to the three of them. The two new arrivals looked at Sombra, worried. "You alright, Sombra?"

Sombra nodded. "Y-yeah, I'm alright."

Lena raised an eyebrow. "You 'fraid of the dark or something? N-not that it's bad if you are, I used to be too."

Emily snorted "What do you mean, _used_ to be? You still cling to me for dear life any time the lights are out. Not that I'm complaining."

Lena turned and glared. "That's different! Chronal dissociation is what I'm afraid of now, not the dark."

Sombra shook her head. "I'm _not_ afraid of the dark. Just... I don't deal well with being unable to see. It makes me feel like I've lost control, and that's what I'm afraid of, not the dark."

Lena frowned, then reached around Sombra to hold her close. "It's ok, c'mere." Emily giggled, and Lena looked back. "Jealous?" Emily glared now, and tackled them both, as they fell into a small pile of limbs and laughter. Sombra's smile became evident, and it was clear she was feeling significantly better. The three of them lay together, in a fit of laughter. Eventually, Sombra pushed her way out of the tangle, standing up. When she turned around to look, She saw the two were kissing, and Lena had a hand under Emily's nightshirt.

Sombra's expression was incredulous. "You two started making out with me pinned underneath you? Really?"

Emily lifted her head, and laughed. "I suppose we did. What's up with you glowing in the dark, anyway?" She looked Sombra's tattoos up and down, and Sombra realized her own nightshirt had been pulled off at some point, leaving her in her underwear, with her implants all exposed.

Sombra flushed red, making her implants look even more unnatural. "I got them during my time at Los Muertos- the whole gang has 'em. Now can you hand me my shirt? It's cold in here."

Lena extricated herself, and tossed Sombra her nightshirt. as the hacker redressed, Lena smiled. "If you need somewhere to sleep, feel free to come back to our room- It'll still be dark, but at least you won't be in the dark alone."

Sombra was about to reply, as with a whine, the lights turned back on. As the group looked up, Athena's voice spoke. "Power has been restored. Total blackout time: fourteen minutes."

The three looked at eachother, then realized how terrifying a power outage must be to an AI like Athena. Sombra was the first to ask the obvious question. "Athena, are you alright? You weren't negatively affected by the outage?" 

"I have multiple redundant power sources, so a single power outage isn't enough to disable me. I appreciate your concern, Sombra."

Sombra turned to the two brits. "I guess I won't need to take you up on your offer of a bed tonight. See you in the morning, I suppose." She started to walk back to her own room, picking her food off the table where she'd left it.

Emily smiled. "Feel free to ask in the future." Then they too, returned to their bedroom. Lena grinned as they entered the room.

"So, it was Sombra crying. I didn't think she'd be one for any emotion that wasn't veiled in sarcasm."

Emily dropped onto the bed, grinning back. "I guess so. So, back to sleep, or are you too awake now?"

Lena giggled. "I might agree to something to exhaust me if you will~"

Emily leaned up, wrapped her arms around Lena, and pulled her down.


End file.
